Mouth of the Dragon
Mouth of the Dragon is the 38th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary Setting: somewhere in Asia. Zen and an elderly male sensei begin their routine practice. *''Sensei: (as he and Zen practice) As the garden grows, so do the answers we seek. Focus, Zen. Be cold like the rock, but cool like the water. Control your body temperature.'' A rumble interrupts their routine and they fall to the ground. Finding the source, he sends Zen to the Mouth of the Dragon to investigate. Skateboarding to the Mouth, Zen find a red-orange portal inside it and enters the portal. -- In the Hub's lounge, Spinner and Tezz are competing in a video game with Zoom watching them. While Tezz remains calm, Spinner is rather wrapped up in it...and ends up losing. Tezz's genius thinking has placed a bullet in Spinner's record 250 wins. Zoom gets a call on his communicator (with an Asian ringtone) and answers a call from Zen. On Zen's end, he alerts Zoom to the Red Sentient 5. While eavesdropping, Zen drops his cell phone. Krytus spots it, picks it up, and crushes it, to Zoom's worry. At the Hub, Sage traces the call to where it originated: in Asia. There is a Quantum Flux tear connecting Earth to the Red Sentient planet at the Mouth of the Dragon. Sage has a plan to seal it: activate the Fuser in the rift, which will stitch the tear shut. Vert assigns Tezz and A.J. to stay in the Hub with Sage, but have them ready to go when called upon. Everyone else moves out. -- The two head straight to Thailand via a modified Battle Key, and they enter a garden, which Zoom describes as his former home. Vert steps out to look around, putting on his goggles. The scanners read out the village, then the drop in between some cliffs. The Hub's computers recieve the footage. *''A.J.: Bummer...Love to jump off that cliff!'' *''Tezz: Yes. You're not the only one who'd love that.'' *''A.J.: With a parachute. You ever try base jumping? Dude, you'd love it!'' (Tezz gives off an annoyed groan as he covers his eyes with two of his fingers) After the primary members gather up, someone dashes by. The elderly sensei from earlier attacks them. He misses Vert, Agura, and Spinner; lands a hit on Stanford, and stops inches short before he kicks Zoom. Zoom introduces him as his former teacher: Master Takeyasu. At the Mouth, Takeyasu explains the legend behind it, which Tezz brushes off as superstition. The Master is suspicious of the company Zoom keeps ever since Zen told of his adventure. Vert has Agura, Zoom, and Stanford go with him to save Zen, while Spinner and Sherman remain behind to guard the Mouth. If the Reds try to escape, Tezz and A.J. will be sent to aid in sealing the tear. The four head inside. -- Where Zen is, he's being chased by Kytren. He manages to shake him for a brief moment, leaping over a cliff. Kytren catches up to him along with the rest of the Red Sentient 5. Where the group is, Agura has picked up Zen's trail. The group follow the tracks to find Zen and the Red Sentient 5. Zen is heading back to Earth to warn Master Takeyasu. Which is not going to happen on Vert's watch. *''Vert: Zoom! Grab Zen before he leads Kytren to Earth. Everyone else, take out the other Reds.'' *''Agura: Hit 'em high, hit 'em low!'' *''Zoom: Hit 'em 'til they say "no mo"!'' Zoom takes off into the air while the other three do battle. Zoom knocks into the Vylirex, sending it spinning out of control. Zen hops aboard the Chopper, insisting that they warn Master. The former tells him that doing so would result in the Reds following him all the way there. They ride off, Kyburi in stealthy pursuit. The rest of the Red Sentient 5 promptly get in the fray. Music pumping on the radio, Stanford fires a few shots at Krytus. Krytus, in turn, tells his team to "wreak havoc on these humans!" -- Spinner is listening to a lesson given to by the Master (Or rather, Spinner is participating, but playing a video game behind his back). A small tree with glowing blue leaves grows from below Spinner, to his surprise. Takeyasu rips it out of the ground, bags it, and rocketboards into the portal. -- Sherman reports the Master's status to Vert. He tells the other two to head for the portal. Where Zoom and Zen are, Kyburi turns off her cloaking device and ambushes them from above. Zoom tells Zen that Kyburi is an alpha hunter; her sensors are very accurate and her strikes are deadly. The two stop at a dead end some distance away, and when they need to shake her off as well. *''Zen: Be cold like the rock.'' (Zoom gets an idea) *''Zoom: Cool like the water!'' The two hide behind a rock formation just before Kyburi arrives. Kyburi is completely fooled, as her scanners do not read anything, and proceeds to shove rocks aside. Her scanners pick up Master Takeyasu behind her and she gives chase. Zoom and Zen leave the rocks and Zoom proceeds to attack her. Zoom, however, doesn't notice a column ahead of him and collides into it, knocking him down. Kyburi moves in to attack, but Zen shakes her up. Kyburi strikes him down. Before she can deal with both of them, Master Takeyasu lands on the Venikus. With one powerful strike, he dispels the Venikus. The two do battle, Kyburi begins to drain Takeyasu's energy, but is stopped by Zoom. Zoom offers to get him back, but he tells him that the Multiverse has plans for him. Takeyasu takes off, Zoom and Zen on his tail. Kyburi stands up and reports in to her team what happened. Krytus spots the rift, the four male Red Sentients head to it. Kyburi summons her vehicle and catches up to them. Vert calls upon Tezz and A.J., and they are taken to the Mouth. Sherman gets the Fuser ready, but the Red Sentients have headed into Earth! The Saber, the Reverb, and the Tangler jump out of the rift and take off after them. The Splitwire, Buster, and GearSlammer also join in. *''Kytren: This Battle Zone has extensive fortifications.'' *''Krytus: I don't care about this Battle Zone! Find the portal to Earth!'' *''Stanford: Guys, I just intercepted an interesting transmission!'' (Stanford presses some buttons. Beach music begins playing.) *''Stanford: Heh, sorry. That was my "Beach Box in the Battle Zone" mix.'' (He presses another button and what Krytus just said is replayed.) *''Agura: They think they're in a Battle Zone! Not on Earth!'' *''Vert: We caught a break, team! Let's stop them before they figure it out!'' -- Vert calls Zoom, he reports that Master Takeyasu is not coming back with them. Zen volunteers to retrieve him, so Zoom is free to rejoin his team. He leaves for Earth. Zen is trying to persuade Master Takeyasu to go back, but he refuses. The plant he picked earlier causes some ruined buildings to glow with a blue light. A pulse hits the ground below them... Planting the tree into the ground, a blue seal forms around it. A blue light shines and spreads through the planet. -- Tezz fires a few EMP bursts from his crossbow, which Kytren dodges. He runs some calculations and fires one burst. The blast is enough to dispel the Vylirex and send Kytren to his Re-Spawn Chamber. The remaining four Red Sentients go on the high ground, the eight of them in pursuit. Vert attacks the Synthrax, but it splits apart. It's knocked away by the Buster and GearSlammer, and Krylox is sent to his Re-Spawn Chamber. Vert pursues the remaining three on the edge of the wall. He knocks the Vylirex down to the ground. Kyrosys fires flaming wheels at him, which knocks him down as well and on the edge of the cliff. The Vylirex corners him. Vert hits reverse, but Kyburi stops him from getting any further. She throws him over. Zoom, having caught up, takes the Fuser and flies down. He fires it ahead of them and the two vehicles merge to form the SkyKnife! They fly to safety, but now they have no Fuser to seal the rift. Sage, however, has found something very interesting in Takeyasu's garden, and uploads her findings to Tezz. Sentient Code covers the garden. A.J. and The Cortez brothers surround the Venikus, and A.J. uses the drill to pierce through Kyburi and send her back to her Re-Spawn Chamber. The two Red Sentients are inching closer to the temple. Krytus hears a jet engine roar and looks up to find the SkyKnife coming to him. The two attack and send them crashing down back to the Mouth. Kyrosys hits a rock spike and is sent back to his Re-Spawn Chamber. Krytus vows revenge as he heads back to the rift. The group follow him, but the SkyKnife defuses. The group lose Krytus as they stop, a plan failed. Sage appears on their communciator. *''Sage: Hold your positions. I analyzed the writing encoded in the garden.'' *''Tezz: Master Takeyasu is using a Quantum Matrix Bloom.'' *''Sherman: To reconnect the severed Quantum Flux Matrix. He's sealing the rift!'' *''A.J.: So...not a bummer.'' -- Zen and Master Takeyasu rocket board through the planet, dodging pillars of light forming below them. Krytus drives in, ready for a fight. Takeyasu takes off his helmet and the two do battle. Zoom jumps in and Zen gets on. While they fight, Master Takeyasu tells them to leave. There's an explosion, and they make it out just before the rift closes. As the Team celebrate their victory, Zoom and Zen lament over the loss of their teacher. Vert assures him that he's a strong warrior. Sage agrees with him, and says "I do not think we have seen the last of Master Takeyasu." Key Events *Zen makes a return. *The group meet Master Takeyasu. *Master Takeyasu gets trapped on the Red Sentient Planet. Trivia/Errors *During the scene where Zoom is watching Spinner and Tezz competing in a video game, his communicator was on his left wrist for the majority of the scene and briefly on his right when Tezz explain on how he won. Fusions SkyKnife Quotes Vert: ...then we play decoy!!! Stanford: DECOY? I LOVE THAT BAND *cranks up blasters and starts fireing* Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Zoom Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Character of the Day episodes